Seznamovací párty
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Femme Fatale, část 1) Sociologická kolej pořádá Seznamovací večírek. Sherlly Holmesová a Joan Watsonová jsou svými sourozenci donuceni tam taky jít... (TeenLock, FemLock)
1. Chapter 1

Informační letáky o seznamovací párty visely v každé třídě a snad na každé nástěnce na chodbě. Dokonce i na kolejích. A všichni o ní mluvili se stejným nadšením, s jakým jiní mluví o návštěvě královské rodiny.

Sherlly snad poprvé ocenila, že bydlí na privátě se svou sestrou, která se o tyto 'obyčejné' věci nezajímá. Tedy většinou.

- - o - -

„Přišly nám pozvánky na tu seznamovací párty, co pořádají sociologové." ohlásí Myckie, když přinese poštu.

„Jako by snad měl někdo zájem." nakrčí Sherlly nos.

„Zájem je obrovský, takže to nakonec vypadá, že bude i opakování." upozorní ji sestra a začte se do dopisu od rodičů.

„Je to akce pro zoufalce a ty, co se rádi předvádí." usoudí Sherlly.

„Takže něco přesně pro tebe." ušklíbne se Myckie.

„Co tím chceš říct?" naježí se Sherlly okamžitě.

„Že jsi sebestředná a ráda se chlubíš svou inteligencí a dedukcí." podívá se Myckie na sestru a odloží dopis na stůl. „A o tom, že jsi neschopná si najít nějakého partnera, si povídá celá rodina. A to i včetně toho, že jsi ještě panna."

„Cože?!" vyjekne Sherlly naštvaně.

„Přiznej si to, Sherlly. Ani na párty plné přiopilých zoufalců si nedokážeš nikoho najít." popichuje ji Myckie. „Ty jsi prostě příliš nóbl, aby ses s někým zahazovala. A nebo tím jen maskuješ prostý fakt, že tě nikdo nechce."

Sherlly se zvedne a bez jediného slova odejde. Její jedinou odpovědí je prásknutí hlavních dveří, když odchází z bytu.

Myckie se na moment zarazí. Možná nemusela být až tak nepříjemná. Ale Sherlly je občas až neuvěřitelně protivná a namyšlená a někdo jí musí jednou za čas shodit hřebínek.

- - o - -

Joan vyjde ze sprchy a začne se utírat. Dnešní trénink jí dal dost zabrat a to není žádná padavka. Nejraději by zalehla do postele a spala, ale ještě musí dodělat referát, který má pozítří odevzdávat, ale na který se ještě ani nepodívala. Její ztřeštěná spolubydlící Rose jde dnes na tu šílenou párty, kterou pořádá Harry, takže by mohla využít toho, že bude na pokoji sama a mohla by se trochu učit. Ne, že by se jí teda chtělo.

Joan si obleče staré triko a kraťase a opustí dusné horko koupelny. V ložnici se větrá, takže ji přivítá příjemně chladný vzduch. Joan padne na postel a přitáhne si batoh, ze kterého začne velice neochotně vytahovat učebnice a skripta. Vytáhne i notebook, ale než jí stačí najet internet, někdo doslova zabuší na dveře. Není těžké poznat, kdo to je. Za prvé tohle bušení už dávno zná a za druhé onen člověk vzápětí vrazil do místnosti.

„Harry, co ty tady?" diví se Joan a sleduje svého bratra, jak si prohlíží pokoj. „Nemáš být na té párty, co organizuješ?"

„Jo, to bych měl, ale byl jsem z dobrých zdrojů informován, že ty tam nejdeš." řekne Harry a naštvaně se na sestru podívá.

„Musím dělat úkoly a už tak jsem dost utahaná z tréninku." povzdechne si Joan a rozmrzele se podívá na učebnice.

„A tomu říkáš výmluva?" řekne Harry nevěřícně. „Vybodni se pro jednou na školu a pojď se bavit. Medicína ti pro jeden večer neuteče."

„Stejně nemám v čem jít." vymlouvá se Joan dál.

„Mám od Rose povolený ti pujčit něco z jejího šatníku." ušklíbne se Harry.

„Toliko k dobrým zdrojům." povzdechne si Joan na oko, ale postaví se. „Tak jo, sem s těmi hadrami."

„Já věděl, že mě nezklameš." rozzáří se Harry nadšeně a odtáhne svou sestru ke skříni plné různých šatů.

„Já jen doufám, že ta akce nezklame mě." povzdechne si Joan.

„Neboj slibuju ti velkou účast." řekne Harry přesvědčeně. „A taky ti slibuju, že už ti nebudu předhazovat žádného chlapa." dodá trochu omluvně.

„No to doufám." ušklíbne se Joan a vytáhne ze skříně nějaká ramínka se šaty.

„Ale možná tam pro tebe najdu nějakou fešnou ženskou." prohodí Harry vesele.

„Ty si s tou dohazovačskou prací nedáš pokoj?" zeptá se Joan, ale nezní to zle.

„Já jen chci, aby moje malá setřička byla šťastná." usměje se Harry a prohrábne Joan vlasy.

„A ten sociologický průzkum, co děláš, s tím nemá nic společného, že?" neodpustí si Joan malé rýpnutí. „Zkusím tyhle." zamává jedním ramínkem a jde se do koupelný převléct.

- - o - -

Seznamovací párty na půdě kampusu zorganizovala sociologická fakulta, ale doopravdy v tom všem mají prsty hlavně Harry Watson a jeho spolubydlící Sam Sawyer, kteří jen těžko sháněli podklady pro své diplomové práce. A jejich nápad měl větší odezvu, než čekali.

- - o - -

Joan musí uznat, že doopravdy přišlo ohromné množství lidí. Nakonec se celá párty částečně přesunula i do jiných místností, ale to vůbec nebránilo jejímu průběhu. K pití se podávalo nejen nealko, ale i nějaký ten alkohol v podobě piva a levného vína, je zajištěné i nějaké občerstvení. A hlavně hraje hudba, lidé se spolu baví, seznamují se a mísí. Někteří dokonce tančí.

Při vstupu každý účastník dostane zabarvené kolečko se svým jménem, podle kterého jde poznat o jaké pohlaví má zájem a o jak vážný vztah mu jde. Joan dostala sytě růžové kolečko, které by mělo okolí naznačit, že má zájem o vážný vztah se ženou, kdyby teda bylo vidět. Ale kolečko a v podstatě ani Joan vidět nejsou.

Ne, že by se Joan párty nelíbila, ale- no, po pravdě se jí nelíbí. Objektivně musí uznat, že Harry a Sam vše zorganizovali dobře, ale pro tento den Joan není moc společensky naladěna. Nejraději by šla spát, ale slíbila Harrymu, že neodejde dřív než v deset. Ovšem neslíbila mu, že se bude nějak zapojovat, a tak si v jedné místnosti sedla do kouta a přes wifi si na mobilu hledá podklady pro referát. Jediné, co ji ruší, je občas nějaký idiot, co jí chce i přes očividný nezájem o okolí pozvat k tanci.

- - o - -

Sherlly opravdu není moc společenský typ. Nemá moc ráda davy a mačkání se s ostatními lidmi. Taky má potíže se s lidmi seznamovat. Kdykoliv je ochotná někomu říct svůj názor a výsledky svých dedukcí, jenže tím si lidi dokáže jen znepřátelit, ne si je naklonit. Sherlly má spoustu známých a někteří jsou i její dlužníci, ale nemá přátele. A o nějakém milostném životě se rozhodně mluvit nedá. Sherlly sice jednou za čas přepadne nostalgie a sklíčenost nad jejími mizernými sociálními kontakty, ale po naprostou většinu času jí nic z toho nechybí.

Přesto se rozhodla, že se zůčastní oné natolik reklamované párty. Může za to hlavně popichování její sestry a snaha dokázat jí, že i ona umí navazovat kontakty a vztahy, i kdyby to mělo být jen na párty plné opilých zoufalců.

Sherlly už od začátku věděla, že i na akci, která má seznamování v názvu, se ona s moc lidmi neseznámí. Nepočítala ovšem s tím, jak rychle ji její pověst předchází. Sherlly Holmesová teprve začala svá studia na universitě, ale celá škola už ví, že je divná, a že by se jí měli spíše vyhýbat, než se s ní seznamovat.

- - o - -

Sherlly sedí u jednoho stolu se sklenkou mizerného bílého vína před sebou a uvažuje nad beznadějností situace. Normálně by odešla a pustila celou tuhle směšnou párty z hlavy, ale tři vypité skleničky vína a čtvrtá rozpitá ji dostaly do zádumčivé a trochu sebelítostivé nálady.

Seznamovací párty je v plném proudu, ale jediné dva rozhovory, které ona vedla, byly s tím namyšleným pitomcem Donovanem a s tou krávou Andersonovou. To není moc povzbudivé. Je to spíš hodně deptající.

„Hele, Donovane, dej mi pokoj." ozve se kousek od Sherlly dost rozčílený hlas. „To poslední, o co mám zájem, je blb, co je nadrženej jak králík."

Sherlly se tím směrem podívá. Pitomec Donovan právě dostal košem od blondýnky v brýlých, která si hraje s telefonem. Sherlly se jen ušklíbne a sleduje odcházejícího mladíka. Aspoň, že není jediná, kdo slaví neúspěch.

Sherlly znovu usrkne vína a podívá se na blondýnku. Neví, že by ji už někdy potkala, ale to nic neznamená, protože Sherlly si nepamatuje ani všechny spolužáky ve třídě. Nač si pamatovat nedůležité věci? Neznámá blondýnka je docela pohledná. Vlastně je dost pěkná. Na šatech má nalepené sytě růžové kolečko se svým jménem – Joan.

„Joan." řekne Sherlly nahlas a postaví se. Když nikdo nechce přijít za ní a seznámit se, třeba by to mohla zkusit a mohla by se seznamováním začít ona. Za pokus přece nic nedá.

Sherlly sebere ze švédského stolu dvě skleničky vína a nejistě se vydá k Joan. Ta stále hledí do mobilu a o Sherlly ani netuší.

Holmesová se zhluboka nadechne a pevněji sevře skleničky v rukách. Zastaví se až těsně před Joan, ale než stačí cokoliv říct, blondýnka promluví.

„Vypadni. Nemám zájem." řekne Joan ledovým hlasem, aniž by zvedla obličej od mobilu.

Sherlly překvapeně zamrká, ale pak zklamaně skloní hlavu.

„Jo. Jasně." špitne tiše a rychle vyrazí pryč. Skleničky nechá stát na nějakém stole a zmizí, aniž by se čímkoliv zdržovala.

- - o - -

Joan přes okraj obrouček a mobilu vidí, že k ní přišel někdo v černém a červeném. Jen v duchu zaskučí. Donovan to očividně nepochopil.

„Vypadni. Nemám zájem." řekne Joan naštvaně a dál si pročítá kazuistiku jednoho pacienta.

„Jo. Jasně." zamumle někdo sklesle.

Joan okamžitě zvedne hlavu. Před ní nestojí Donovan, ale nějaká tmavovláska v černých šatech a s rudou šálou, která se právě otočila na patě a vyrazila pryč. Joan si sotva stačila všimnout, že neznámá drží v rukách dvě skleničky s vínem, a že má v očích slzy, než zmizí v davu. Na okamžik jen sedí na místě, než jí dojde, že doopravdy viděla slzy v očích. Během vteřiny je Joan na nohách a vyrazí do davu, aby neznámou tmavovlásku našla a omluvila se jí. Jenže po té není nikde ani památky.

- - o - -

Když Sherlly dorazí domů, je její sestra ještě vzhůru.

„Proboha, Sherlly, co se ti stalo?" vyhrkne Myckie ustaraně.

Sherlly jí neodpoví a rovnou zmizí ve svém pokoji. Jedny dveře ale nemůžou Myckie zastavit.

„Sestři, co se stalo?" zeptá se Myckie a sedne si na kraj postele.

Sherlly v klubíčku leží na boku, zády do místnosti a chvíli trvá, než odpoví.

„Mělas pravdu, My." hlesne zoufalým hlasem.

„A v čem?" nechápe Myckie.

„V tom, co jsi říkala ráno." povídá Sherlly potichu. „Že nikoho nemám, protože mě nikdo nechce." Sherlly se rozbrečí a schoulí se do ještě těsnějšího klubíčka.

„Chtěla jsem tě jenom naštvat, Sherlly. Víš, že to není pravda." chlácholí ji Myckie a hladí sestru po paži.

„Je to pravda. Na té idiotské párty jsem si to potvrdila." zavrtí Sherlly hlavou. „Nikdo o mě nemá zájem."

„Vidíš to moc černě, protože jsi pila."

„Neboj, My. Ráno to vymažu a budu zase v pořádku." zamumle Sherlly skoro neslyšně, než usne.

- - o - -

Je to asi týden od seznamovací párty, když Joan opět potká onu tmavovlásku, kterou tehdy neúmyslně donutila k útěku. Byla právě v knihovně, když si jí všimla v oddělení biochemie. Joan se zhluboka nadechne, aby si dodala odvahy a vydá se za ní.

„Promiň, můžu s tebou mluvit?" ozve se Joan nejistě.

„A kvůli čemu?" zamračí se tmavovláska a podezíravě se na Joan dívá.

„Chci se omluvit za to, jak jsem se chovala." řekne Joan po pravdě.

„My se známe?" nakrčí tmavovláska nechápavě čelo.

„No, viděly jsme se na té seznamovací párty." řekne Joan trochu nejistě.

„Aha. Tak tu jsem vymazala." řekne tmavovláska a opět svou pozornost obrátí k regálu s knihami.

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápe Joan.

Tmavovláska si útrpně povzdechne a znovu se podívá na Joan.

„Když si něco nechci pamatovat, tak to vymažu." řekne chladně.

„Aha. Tak to je asi moje chyba." hlesne Joan nejistě. „Myslela jsem, že jsi někdo jiný, tak jsem tě poslal do háje, aniž bych tě nechala cokoliv říct. Chci se ti za to omluvit. Neměla jsem se tak chovat."

„Vzhledem k tomu, že si to stejně nepamatuju, tak je ta omluva zbytečná." usoudí tmavovláska.

„Pro mě není. Je mi to fakt líto, jak jsem se chovala." řekne Joan vážně. Na chvilku zaváhá, než trochu nejistěji pokračuje.

„Chtěla jsem tě na omluvu pozvat do kavárny, ale když si mě nechceš pamatovat, tak- No nic, raději půjdu." Joan celá zrudne a chce zmizet.

„Já neřekla, že si tě nechci pamatovat." zarazí ji tmavovláska klidně.

„Ale vymazala jsi mě." nechápe Joan.

„Vymazala jsem celou tu párty, takže to musel být celkově mizerný večer. Tys tomu nejspíš jen nasadila korunu." povídá tmavovláska, ale pak k Joan natáhne ruku. „Jsem Sherlly Holmesová."

„Joan Watsonová." pousměje se Joan a stiskne nabízenou pravici. „Takže do té kavárny bys šla?" zeptá se s naději v hlase.

„Ráda." přikývne Sherlly na souhlas. „Máš čas zítra ve tři?"

„Příjdu." usměje se Joan trochu víc.

Na chvíli na sebe Joan a Sherlly jen hledí a usmívají se, ale nakonec se Joan pohne a s posledním pohledem přes rameno vyrazí pryč. Sherlly za ní ještě dlouhou chvíli hledí.

Joan Watsonová. To jméno se jí líbí. A jeho nositelka taky.


	2. Chapter 2

Středa je pro Joan naprosto volný den. Nejen, že nemá žádnou přednášku, ale ve čtvrtek jí vyučování začíná až v deset nepovinnými předměty, což je občas obrovská výhoda. Obzvlášť, pokud máte za sourozence Harryho, jehož oblíbeným koníčkem jsou párty a pitky. Ale pro dnešek má Joan úplně jiné plány. Slíbila Sherlly, že jí pomůže s nějakým pokusem a rozhodně nemá v plánu si to nechat překazit svým nezodpovědným bratrem. Ovšem Sherlly má až do desíti vyučování, takže musí počkat.

- - o - -

„Joan!" zahuláká kdosi, ale přes bušení na dveře mu skoro nejde rozumět. Ale to nevadí, protože Harry si hned otevře a vletí sestře do pokoje.

„Joan! Jsi tady, to je skvělý. Musím s tebou mluvit."

„Tobě taky hezký ráno." řekne Joan otráveně a zvedne hlavu z polštáře. „Harry, já ještě spím, vypadni." řekne rozkazovačně a zase si lehne a přitáhne si deku až k bradě.

„Joan, vždyť je už devět." povídá Harry dost hlasitě.

„Ale já mám dneska volno." hádá se Joan.

„No tak, sestřičko. Já s tebou fakt chci mluvit." škemrá Harry a sedne si na kraj postele. „Zvu tě na snídani. Do toho podniku, co maj ty skvělý koláče." Harry se trochu pousměje. Joan ho hned neposlala do háje, takže uvažuje nad odpovědí.

„Dej mi čtvrt hodiny." zamumle Joan nakonec. Pracně se vyškrábe z postele a zmizí v koupelně.

- - o - -

Po ránu mívají v kavárně dost nabito, ale když začne vyučování, všichni studenti a profesoři zmizí a obsluha si může trochu vydechnout.

Joan a Harry nemají problém si najít volný stůl. Oba si objednají koláč a pořádný hrnek čaje, které jim obsluhující dívka hned přinese.

„Co ten tvůj výzkum? Pomohl vám ten večírek?" zajímá se Joan.

„Jo." přikývne Harry s plnou pusou borůvkového koláče. „Občas je potíž z lidí dostat pravdivé informace jako, s kolika lidmi se seznámili, jak moc vážný vztah z toho byl a tak. Ale Sam je na tohle dobrý, nakonec z nich vždycky všechno dostane."

„Takže celou práci dělá Sawyer a ty z toho jen tak dostaneš dobrou známku?" rýpne si Joan s úsměvem.

„Já taky makám. Hážu to všechno do počítače a u vybraných jedinců kontroluju pravdivost dat." brání se Harry s klidem.

„Jo? A u koho chceš ty kontrolovat pravdivost dat? Ty lžeš i vlastní mámě." uchechtne se Joan pobaveně a ukrojí si kousek tvarohového koláče.

„Kontroluju tebe."

Joan skoro zaskočí, když to uslyší. Překvapeně na bratra hledí a pracně spolkne sousto.

„Proč mě kontroluješ? Já ti řekla pravdu." řekne Joan nechápavě.

„Řekla jsi mi, že jsi potkala plno idiotů a jednu zajímavou holku." opakuje Harry sestřina slova. „A taky jsi řekla, že sis na párty nikoho nenašla, ani chlapa ani ženskou."

„Jo, řekla jsem to, protože to je pravda." zamračí se Joan nechápavě.

„Jo?" zvedne Harry obočí až do vlasů. „Tak proč se ke mně ještě ten večer doneslo, že chodíš s nějakou bláznivou holkou z prváku, co ses s ní seznámila na párty?"

„Cože?" vyjekne Joan překvapeně. „Sherlly není bláznivá."

„Takže to nepopíráš?" zeptá se Harry s vítězným výrazem ve tváři.

„Sherlly jsem na té párty jenom viděla. Opakuji, jenom viděla." řekne Joan trochu rozčíleně. „Seznámila jsem se s ní až ten den, cos dělal ten svůj průzkum, takže s tím ta párty nemá nic společného. A ty taky ne, tak se o to nestarej."

„Chodíš s holkou, co o ní jdou historky, že je psychopat a já se nemám starat?" zamračí se Harry naštvaně.

„Tak za prvý, Sherlly není psychopat. Je geniální a skvělá." řekne Joan naštvaně a vidličkou míří na bratra. „A za druhý, my dvě spolu nechodíme. Jsme jen kámošky."

„Tak proč o ní říkáš, že je skvělá? Neřekla bys to, kdybys do ní nebyla celá pryč." ušklíbne se Harry přezíravě.

„Nech toho." zamračí se Joan. „Možná z ní jsem celá pryč, jak říkáš, ale to může být takový drbně jako ty úplně fuk. Nechodíme spolu, Sherlly nemá o vztahy zájem." řekne Joan neochotně a celá zrudne.

„Doufám, že neruším." ozve se nad nimi klidný hlas.

Watsonovi sebou překvapeně trhnou a zvednou hlavy. Během hádky si ani nevšimli, že u jejich stolu někdo stojí.

Harry si velice podezíravě prohlídne vysokou hubenou dívku v pečlivě upravené školní uniformě a s tmavými vlasy svázanými do pevného uzlu. Ona mu pohled vrací světle šedýma očima, než se odvrátí a podívá se na Joan.

„Ahoj, Sherlly." usměje se Joan vesele a trochu se posune na židli, aby si Sherlly mohla přisunout židli a sednout si k nim. „Tohle je můj bratr Harry a tohle je Sherlly Holmesová." představí Joan bratra a kamarádku.

„Jestli máš schůzku s bratrem, můžeme to přesunout." obrátí se Sherlly na Joan.

„Ne, to je dobrý. Jen to dojím a můžeme jít." zavrtí Joan spěšně hlavou. „Harry je tu stejně jen proto, aby se s tebou seznámil." dodá.

„Opravdu?" obrátí se Sherlly na Harryho. „A pročpak?"

„Po škole se podívá, že chodíš s mojí sestrou, tak jsem tě chtěl samozřejmě poznat." řekne Harry bez obalu.

„To, že se povídá?" řekne Sherlly překvapeně. „Čekala jsem spíš něco jako, že ji vydírám, že jsem ji uřkla nebo zhypnotizovala. To by spíš odpovídalo jejich inteligenci a názorům."

„A udělalas něco z toho?" zamračí se Harry.

„Proboha, Harry!" zaskučí Joan naštvaně. „Dej jí pokoj s takovýma blbostma. Najednou bys mě hlídal a chránil. To máš dělat, když to fakt potřebuju, ne teď."

„Asi bude lepší, když počkám venku." usoudí Sherlly a s klidným výrazem odejde.

- - o - -

Sherlly bylo jasné, že schůzky s Joan neutají, i když jsou ryze přátelské, nebo se tak aspoň snaží tvářit. Ale že to Joanin bratr bude takto řešit, to by ji nenapadlo. Jistě po škole jdou jisté historky, ale ty byly většinou dost neškodné. Očividně jsou všichni starší sourozenci stejní.

„Tak už můžeme jít." řekne Joan vesele.

Sherlly jí úsměv vrátí. Nejsou to ani dvě minuty, co na ni před kavárnou čeká.

„A co tvůj bratr?" zeptá se klidně. Není potřeba složité dedukce, aby věděla, že se nepohodli, a že je to kvůli ní.

„Platí útratu." pokrčí Joan rameny. Očividně tohle téma nemíní rozebírat.

„Cos to chtěla dělat za pokus?" zeptá se Joan, když vyrazí po chodníku ke škole.

„Něco do chemie, ale nemám potřebné suroviny, takže to padá. Nic dalšího jsem v plánu neměla." řekne Sherlly klidně.

„Musím vrátit nějaké věci do knihovny, tak pojď se mnou." navrhne Joan. „Třeba cestou vymyslíme, co dělat."

„Proč ne." pokrčí Sherlly rameny.

Joan se jen usměje a zamíří si to k sobě na pokoj.

Po pár krocích, během kterých Sherlly v duchu vedla válku sama se sebou, se Holmesová odhodlá k činu. Opatrně chytne Joan za ruku a proplete svoje prsty s jejími.

„Vadí ti to?" zeptá se Sherlly, když se na ni Joan tázavě podívá a trochu zrudne.

„Ne, to ne." vyhrkne Joan hned a uhne pohledem. „Jen jsem myslela, že ty na tyhle věci nejsi. Že nemáš zájem."

„To, že mám celou školu za bandu nezajímavých idiotů, neznamená, že se nemůže objevit výjimka." řekne Sherlly klidně. Není si jistá, jak se vlastně skládají komplimenty, tak doufá, že svým prohlášením Joan nenaštve.

Blondýnka se jen usměje a pevněji stiskne Sherllynu dlaň.


End file.
